


I Melt With You

by ladyfloyd



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm going to make this part of a series, Loving Kurt, M/M, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, brief scene of homophobia/bullying, insecure Blaine, mature language, they're so in love, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfloyd/pseuds/ladyfloyd
Summary: And in that moment, Blaine just needed Kurt; his hugs, his cuddles, his soothing voice, his strong arms and, of course, his extremely talented tongue that made Blaine forget how to spell his own last name.Or the one where high school senior Blaine has a long horrible day and goes home to an empty house, barely holding back tears. His aloof and uncaring parents are on business as usual and amazing, gorgeous, wonderful Kurt, who always knows exactly what to do, is away in New York..Or is he??





	1. Chapter 1

**Blaine POV**

"Move your fat ass, fag!"

Some asshole shoved me to the ground for about the _fiftieth time_ that day. Normally this shit didn't bother me because I remembered my achingly beautiful boyfriend who loved me unconditionally no matter what. But not today. Kurt was in New York and we hadn't talked in over a week. 

I remember him saying something along the lines of, "I'm too fucking busy to cater to every single one of your needs, Blaine." 

He was probably tired of me. I wouldn't blame him either. It's just that my week had been _really horrible;_ my parents left for London on Monday and I woke up to a note telling me where they had gone. They didn't really give a fuck about me but it still hurt. My day worsened as my whole back and shoulders and legs cramped every time I moved (most likely a combination of being slammed into lockers and working out too hard at the gym), my head pounded ruthlessly, my hair was a curly disaster, my favorite jeans barely fit over my thighs (hence the gym), Kurt and I were fighting, and to top it off, all of my friends skipped school to celebrate the Valentines Day weekend.

I just really needed Kurt: his strong arms and warm hugs, his cuddles, his soothing voice, and, of course, his talented tongue that made me forget how to think.

Just thinking about him broke me and I couldn't take it anymore- I called my Kurt.

**Kurt POV**

Sounds of screaming children filled my ears the moment I stepped into the Columbus Ohio Regional Airport. 

_The things I do for love, I swear..._

I just needed to get to Blaine's house before he did. First I had that lovely two hour uber ride to look forward to. I reminisced back to the last time we spoke and inwardly cringed. He had been telling me all about his hair gel malfunctions and his pants not fitting him anymore, wanting me to reassure him that he was still beautiful.

_How did I ever get blessed with such an adorable, wonderful, human being?_

Stay focused, Kurt. Now what did I say in return? Here comes the inwardly cringing, "I'm too fucking busy to cater to every single one of your needs, Blaine." 

Damn.

So yes, I flew all the way out to Ohio. I wanted to spend Valentines Day with the best person on the face of this earth and apologize for being a jackass. 

Believe it or not, Blaine was actually extremely sensitive. It took him a long time to let me see the vulnerability beneath his dapper exterior. Hopefully I hadn't fucked this up too badly.

_Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on-_

And that was my Blaine calling me.

I tried to answer my phone in the softest, most caring way possible, "Hi sweetheart."

"K-Kurt?" I heard Blaine's tender voice choke out.

"It's me, gorgeous."

"So I know you're mad at me but I just really needed to hear your voice right now because I've had the most horrible week and I miss you and you're probably busy and annoyed and I know I'm the most clingy, irritating person ever but it's Valentines Day and you're in N-New York and I don't have anyone around right now and I-I just _love you so much_ and-"

He broke off, and all I could hear was gentle sniffling. He continued.

"I-I-I'm so sorry I know y-you have more important things to worry about and I'll g-go."

He hung up before I had a chance to say anything.

Well now I officially felt like an asshole. 

_You better make this up to him, Kurt. Show Blaine how incredible he is._

Good thing his parents weren't home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurt POV**

I used my spare key to unlock the door. No matter how many times I stepped into Blaine's house, the sheer size and luxury of the place overwhelmed me. It was a _mansion_ \- we're talking fifteen bedrooms, ten bathrooms the size of my dad's garage, a massive appliance- lavished kitchen, and pretty much all the other stuff in between. This house was definitely perfect for the what I was planning for Blaine.

I pulled out all the stops: piping hot pizza, our favorite thick, soft blankets and snuggling pillows, Disney movies, extra snacks, a steamy bubble bath, and, lube just in case he wanted to be fucked senseless against a wall. 

I wanted to let Blaine know that I was hopelessly devoted to him, to make him forget his terrible week and possibly cause him to have a difficult time walking the next day. His sensitivities were what made him flawless.

_Don't fuck this up, Kurt. He's kind of the best thing that's ever happened to you._

I heard the front door being opened.

_Time to show the love of my life how much he means to me._

Blaine was my whole world; we'd been through hell together, and I loved that amazing boy _so fucking much._

**Blaine POV**

The moment I stepped through the door, I almost collapsed onto the ground, my legs shaky with exhaustion. My throat painfully constricted and hot tears down my face. I was just so tired; blotchy face, disgusting hair, too-tight jeans. At least Kurt wasn't here to see me like this. 

Suddenly, two familiar strong warm arms wrapped around my torso from the back.

Kurt.

"H-How-?" I managed to stutter out.

"Happy Valentines Day, baby."

He unwrapped his arms from around me quickly and then turned to face me, hands never leaving my aching shoulders. I let out a sob.

"Relax beautiful. Just let me look at you."

Kurt looked me up and down, eyes full of comfort and warmth. I felt disgusting and pathetic. I met his beautiful kind eyes and quickly looked away. How could Kurt be with someone like me? 

I tried to control myself as I sobbed, "P-Please, Kurt. I know I'm a mess but I-I've just had a rough week. Just let me change real quick so you don't have to see m-me like this."

I started to slowly turn away from him, but he firmly held me in place and then gathered me into a warm hug, rubbing my back gently as he did so. I melted in his arms. Kurt chuckled softly, "I'm here to take care of you, sweetheart. Let me take you upstairs for a nice hot bath."


End file.
